


Outside the Mirage

by Bilbosama



Series: Bilbo Attempts Whumptober2020 [4]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Do not repost on another site, Failed escape, Gen, Illusions, Implied Future Character Death, Mind Control, Not Tri Compliant, Where do you think you're going?, Whumptober 2020, do not copy to another site, no.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: They were all completely under his power.A Whumptober2020 entry. No.5 - Where Do You Think You're Going? | Failed Escape
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Bilbo Attempts Whumptober2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952077
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Outside the Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just here to take a break from doing whumptober prompts.
> 
> To be honest, I haven't watched Digimon in a while but the plot bunnies demanded this one _right now_. Hopefully I got some details right. The dub has that one attack as Mental Illusion but I have this vague memory of hearing it as _Mind_ Illusion like with the sub when I first watched it. orz
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. That goes to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo.
> 
> Edit: Been told this counts as a whumptober2020 entry so I'm just gonna slap a whumptober sticker on it lol
> 
> This is now for No.5 - Where Do You Think You're Going (sub prompt: failed escape)
> 
> Warnings: Mind Control, illusions, implied future character death

Malomyotismon smiled as the children Oikawa had gathered, the meddlesome DigiDestined, and their partners stared into nothing. His _Mental Illusion_ spell settled into their minds perfectly. They were all completely under his power.

He examined each of the DigiDestined's visions. The ironic holder of Kindness was in a world where his brother never died and both brothers were seen as equals. Their accomplishments were equally praised. The new holder of reliability and knowledge's father was encouraging him to follow in his footsteps. Sincerity and Love smiled as she and Kindness watched as their friends celebrated their wedding with them. Light saw a world where everyone had their own partner who reflected their personality well. Malomyotismon recalled coming across a dimension like that once when he was searching for the world that was connected to the Digital World. It was beneath his notice and so he left it be. Hope, meanwhile, was busy writing stories about their adventures and wasn't questioning some of the ones that never happened.

Courage and Friendship, however...

The boy thought he was immune to Malomyotismon's power. That he was happy with his lot in life. And thus in his visions, he managed to break through the illusion and rescued his friends. They then defeated Malomyotismon with the power of dreams and lived happily ever after.

Foolish child.

This realm indeed magnifies dreams. All dreams were given power to an extent but not what the child had imagined.

This realm also makes powers related to the mind stronger. This included _Mental Illusion_.

As long as they remained here, they will never escape.

But Malomyotismon can. He knew the way out.

There was no need to harm the humans or their pets before he exited this world. They were doing it to themselves and he didn't have to lift a finger to do it.

Malomyotismon smiled as he imagined a portal opening and the world responding by making it a reality.

It was time to continue on with his conquest.


End file.
